


Drama and Liquor and Mosh Pits, Oh My

by RealistTash



Series: Shut Up and Let Me [3]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Amanda and Ty are dicks, Couple of homophobic slurs, F/F, Halloween, Light angst not between our girls, Slight anxiety Kim, Tommi is a girl, protective trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: That late Halloween fic because I'm rubbish.





	Drama and Liquor and Mosh Pits, Oh My

**Author's Note:**

> No offense to anyone that lives in Florida by the way.

“You look ridiculous.”

“Shut the fuck up, Zack.” Trini tugs at the hem of her jersey self-consciously, eyes darting around the sweaty bodies moving together with the loud music.

Why the hell did she agree to go to a Halloween party? 

Ah, yes, because she’s weak as hell for her girlfriend. 

“So Kim still hasn’t told you why she wanted you, the shortest girl ever, to be a basketball star?” Zack looks like he’s ready to burst out laughing as he measures his hand to his hip, over exaggerating Trini’s small size and she takes a swig of whatever he made her in the red cup to stop herself from flinging him across the room. 

She tugs at her jersey again, yellow, matching shorts and a pink number ‘7’ on the back of the top. 

A sudden ‘roar’ down her ear makes her jump and she spins quickly, ready to punch whoever the culprit is when Billy takes his werewolf mask off and holds up his hands in surrender. “Whoa, Trini it’s me, your friend, Billy Cranston.” 

“What the hell, Billy? I almost hit you.” Her hand finds her chest before she chuckles slightly and calms down. “A werewolf? Good choice.” His grin is broad as Jason steps up behind him dressed in mostly black with silver looking weapons, “and I assume you’re his hunter?” 

Jason nods with a smirk at Trini, “Kim still not here? “

“Why?” She raises her brow. “What do you know?”

He scoffs and moves his attention to Zack. “And you are?” 

Zack twirls his moustache and pulls at his blazer, standing proud. “Gomez Addams, just waiting for my green-haired Morticia.” 

“Trini, Halloween is supposed to be horror, why are you dressed as a basketball player, there’s nothing scary about them?” 

Before Trini gets to answer Billy, Zack jumps in with his stupid, shit-eating smile, “because Kim picked it out for her and she’s too much of a gay disaster to say no.” Jason is still smirking at her and she glares at him before smashing her cup against Zack’s chest and ordering him to get her another drink. He laughs at her as he turns to the kitchen and stops abruptly in his tracks. “Damn.” 

Trini rolls her eyes, turning to greet who she assumes will be Tommi in a tight corset and chokes on nothing as she watches Kim stalking towards her, biting her lip as her eyes rake over Trini. 

She doesn’t really notice Kim’s look though, her own eyes sweeping up long, bare legs until they reach a hot pink short skirt that barely grazes Kim’s upper thighs, abs on full display until cut off by a matching sports bra that reaches her top rib and dips deliciously into her cleavage, a yellow number ‘7’ on the left breast and her short locks swaying with every step she takes. 

Her jaw feels like it’s clamped open and she probably has a little drool escaping if Jason and Zack’s chuckle is anything to go by. 

And honestly, if she wasn’t frozen to the spot, she’d probably be kicking a few assess at the lust filled gazes and wolf whistles Kim is receiving. 

Before she can even try to compose herself, Kim is in front of her, bringing two fingers up with that infuriating smirk and closing Trini’s mouth, “hey, baby. You look good.” 

“I-” she squeaks, causing Zack to laugh and her to elbow him in the ribs before she clears her throat, “I look good? You- you look- fuck me.” 

Kim leans down to kiss her, grinning against her lips, “later.”

“Why does nobody seem to care that Halloween is supposed to be about dressing in something scary? In the tradition of All Hallows’ Eve-”

Kim holds her hand up to stop Billy, never diverting her eyes from Trini. “I can’t think of anything more horrific than going back to my old life, Billy.” 

Billy shrugs as if that’s a good enough reason to be dressed as a cheerleader but Trini can see the ulterior motive behind Kim’s gaze.

That ulterior motive being that she obviously wants to kill Trini. 

Zack laughs again and Trini manages to tear her eyes away to snarl at him. “I’ll go and get us some drinks. Was Tommi with you?” 

“Yeah she got held up by some guys from her English class.” 

“We’ll help you with the drinks,” Jason pipes up as he drags Billy along with him towards the kitchen. 

Kim’s hands find place on Trini’s waist, whose hands automatically entwine around the back of Kim’s neck before she swallows hard. “You look amazing.” Kim blushes lightly. “So does this mean you’re my personal cheerleader?” 

A roll of the eyes and a kiss wipes the grin off of Trini’s face. “I’ve always been your personal cheerleader.” 

“And you picked basketball above all other sports because?”

Kim walks Trini backwards until her coccyx hits a nearby counter and she gasps, her head tilting to the side on instinct as Kim tugs lightly at her ear before whispering hotly down it, “I’ve had some very specific thoughts about you in this exact jersey. Just this jersey.” 

Trini moans as teeth bite gently along her jaw. “Wh-what kind of thoughts?” 

The smirk Trini feels against the side of her mouth screams nothing but dangerous, before Kim sucks her bottom lip into her mouth with a satisfied hum when Trini’s hips shift just so. “Let’s just say it involves me wearing something I bought us a few days ago.” 

A groan barely escapes Trini’s lips before she’s on Kimberly, hit with sudden, very much not suitable in public, images and her arms tighten until the crooks of her elbows are holding Kim’s head in place and her hands are tightening in Kim’s hair, the shocked gasp as she pulls Kim forward spurring her on even more, escalating the simmering kiss into a full flame that’s probably already caught a fair amount of attention. 

Kim is the first to pull back, only slightly more aware of their surroundings than Trini seems to be and blinks through her haze with a lazy smile, “I take it you’re on board with that?” A rapid nod answers her before Trini pulls her back down but Kim stops her before their lips meet and pecks Trini’s lips once, “I also have another surprise.”

“Yeah? You going to finally dance for me?” Kim smirks at her and Trini gapes. It’s something she’s joked about before, but she was never one to get her hopes up, even after all the things they’ve done to each other these past six months. “Wait, seriously?” 

A shrug. “I’m your personal cheerleader, right? It’s only fair my girl gets all the benefits of that.” 

“You’re going to be the fucking death of me, Hart.” Kim laughs and leans back in to kiss her when a sudden thought hits Trini, “it’s not pink is it?” Kim laughs again as confirmation and Trini groans for an entirely different reason before she sees Zack and Tommi making their way back over and she softly pushes Kim away from her. 

“Hey, Kim, were you just taking the piss when you gave Trini that outfit, and did you have to get a children’s size?” Zack’s voice booms over them as he thrusts two drinks in their direction, Tommi hanging on his arm with a snicker of her own. 

“C’mon babe, it’s obviously because Trini’s ass looks fantastic in basketball shorts.” Kim growls at her. “Oh, calm down, Cujo, you know I’m happy with my man.”

Trini snorts through her sip of, admittedly, very nice alcohol, “really? That’s the word you’re going with?” 

Zack gasps, “I’m manly.” 

“Course you are. The guy-liner really sells it.” 

“Guy-liner is incredible and I won’t let you take that away from me.” His pout causes Trini to give him a soft smile to show she was only saying it in fun before he turns to Tommi. “Will you join me in a dance, my dark dazzler?” 

The music the entire night so far has been Halloween themed of course, everything from Thriller to Ghost Busters and it’s been pretty ‘dance like an idiot’ until the tempo slows and Nina Simone’s deep, entrancing voice crackles through the speakers. 

Kim takes Trini’s cup out of her hand and places them down on the counter next to them with no intention of picking them back up after leaving them unattended and reaches to grab Trini’s hand, walking backwards as she pulls Trini into the middle of the makeshift dance floor before wrapping herself around her and swaying them back and forth with the slow beat. 

She sings along with the lyrics down Trini’s ear, her voice a few octaves lower than her usual singing voice and the tone forces a shiver through Trini’s body, her head lolling to the side when Kim emphasises ‘because you’re mine’ with her lips brushing up Trini’s neck.

Trini, no pun intended, really does feel as though Kim has put a spell on her. 

The song comes to an end far too quickly for their liking and the “DJ”s voice brings them out of their daze. “I know this isn’t a Halloween song, but it’s creepy as fuck, so if anyone has come as Pennywise tonight, now’s your time to shine.” 

There’s a laugh through the small crowd as he plays The Police’s ‘Every Breath You Take’. They dance slowly again, even through the cringe worthy lyrics that don’t seem as bad to Trini in Kim’s majestic voice. 

As the song changes into something a bit more up beat, Trini is spun in Kim’s arms so that her back is nestled against Kim’s front and she laughs as soon as she sees Zack attempting to imitate the ‘Beetlejuice- Banana Boat’ dance and holds back her exasperated groan as Kim moves her to do the same, chuckling softly down her ear as Trini complies. “This is stupid.”

“It’s fun.” 

It turns out to be not fun mere seconds later when they’re knocked at the ‘lunge’ section of the song, their Ranger abilities the only thing stopping them from tumbling. “Oops. Sorry. Guess we didn’t see you there.” The voice is so fake that Trini has to bite her tongue before who that voice belongs to registers.

Trini turns and scoffs when she sees a Harley Quinn and Joker before she rolls her eyes because of course these two would think that relationship isn’t toxic as fuck. “Amanda, Ty, I thought the two of you did Angel Grove a favour and moved your assess to Florida. What happened? Your colleges realise what evil fucks you are and kick you out?” 

Kim is silent behind her and reaches out to grab Trini’s hand, “Trini...”

But Amanda just smirks at them while Ty curls his hand into a fist by his side. “We’re the evil ones? We aren’t the ones that sent a picture around of our naked friend. Speaking of, you feeling a little nostalgic for the good ole days, Kim? I have to tell you though, you’ve let yourself go and I’ve always meant to say... Pink? So not your colour.” 

Yeah, as if Kim isn’t ripped to hell and the hottest person in this town. 

“Oh my god,” Trini groans, “are you still on that?” Kim says her name again but Trini pulls away. “No, you know what? I stood by the last couple months of high school while you fucking tortured my girlfriend because she asked me not to do anything. Because she thinks she deserved all the shit you gave her for a stupid mistake but enough is enough. If you are seriously still deluding yourself into thinking it wasn’t Ty that sent that picture around the school you’re more of an idiot than I thought. As for Kim, you’re just jealous that you,” she gives Ty a once over, “down graded.” 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” 

Trini smirks, “who do I think I am? I’m somebody that forgot about you the moment you stepped out of Angel Grove, along with everybody else. Newsflash, Amanda,” she leans in close, enough for Amanda to take a step back, “not one single person has mentioned either of you since you left. Nobody cares enough about you to remember who you are and frankly, whatever you’re trying to accomplish by coming back here is pathetic. Now why don’t you fuck back off to your perfect little life in Florida where you pretend your boyfriend isn’t cheating on you and your so called friends act like they aren’t stabbing you in the back?” 

Ty steps in now and Trini can feel the other Rangers minus a still timid Kim watching the interaction closely. “How dare you accuse me of-”

“It’s amazing how you only step in to defend yourself.” 

Trini stares them down, can see the anger swirling through them and she readies herself for one of them to start something when Kim tugs at her arm again, pulling her back and leaning down to whisper in her ear, “can we just dance somewhere else? They aren’t worth it.” Trini starts to say something but Kim’s voice turns pleading, “please, baby, I don’t want them to ruin our night.” 

“You don’t know anything about our life in Florida,” Amanda attempts weakly.

A snort escapes Trini, “I lived there, I know exactly what those people are like.” 

With one last glare at the two, eyeing them to dare to make a comeback, Trini twirls on her feet and pulls Kim over to join the other four Rangers at the opposite end of the room. Jason, the dad of their group, is the first to ask if everything is okay, if he needs to have a not quite friendly “chat” with his former teammate while Tommi cracks her knuckles, glaring at Amanda. 

Trini shakes her head, silently telling them to stand down as she angles Kim so she doesn’t have anywhere to look but at Trini and she leans up to hold Kim’s jaw, gently stroking her thumb up and down before moving it to Kim’s bottom lip, smiling at the fact the movement never fails to receive a small press of Kim’s lips against it, the watery sheen in Kim’s haunted eyes clearing as she focuses on Trini’s caring ones. 

It took Trini weeks to perfect her technique, trying everything from tough love to leaving Kim alone to give her some space until she got the balance of being there without crowding Kim right, touching her just enough that Kim doesn’t feel the need to pull away and using the right level of voice volume that Kim hears her but doesn’t get startled by and it causes a relieved smile to appear at the corner of Trini’s mouth, “come on, Hart, come back to me.” 

She hates the fact that just a tiny encounter with a girl they haven’t seen in over two months still holds so much power over Kim. The last thing she does is move both of her thumbs behind Kim’s ears, rubbing small circles behind her lobes until Kim’s head sags forward to rest her forehead against Trini’s.

“That’s it, gorgeous.” 

Kim lets out a shuddering breath before she sniffs once, blinks slowly to rid the last of the anxiety that Amanda always causes and locks her eyes onto deep chocolate, glad that Trini chose to forgo the dark green contacts she’s recently become a fan of. “I love you.” 

“Well it’s kind of a good job since you’re stuck with me until at least the end of first year.” 

A nose nuzzles against Trini’s cheek and she feels Kim smile against it as she starts a slow rhythm despite the thumping base now over the speakers. “I still want to know what your mom said to get us to share a dorm.” 

“It’s amazing how terrifying a Mexican woman on a rant can be. Especially when you don’t speak Spanish.” 

Kim scoffs, “oh, I know first hand how scary it can be. Makes me long for the days my mom would shout at me in Gujarati when you start pacing the room.” 

Trini pouts at her, “rude. Don’t act like you don’t jump me every time.”

“I’m not,” Kim smirks, and Trini has to hold back a grin at the fact it’s as if the Amanda thing hadn’t just happened, “I’m equally fearing for my life and insatiably turned on and I think it’s unfair to keep breaking the room our parents’ pay for because you know what it does to me.” 

“You’re blaming me because you can’t control yourself?” 

Kim tilts her head in the adorable fake innocence way she does and Trini shakes her own in faux annoyance. “Who else would I blame? I mean, it’s your fault for being so sexy when you’re mad about something.” 

“And it’s your fault you have such a high sex drive.” 

“Nope. Also your fault.” 

A light shove pushes Kim backwards, Trini stalking her until her knees hit an armchair and she flops down with a grunt that quickly turns into a gulp as Trini straddles her. Trini smirks at the whimpered ‘baby’ she hears and blanks out the wolf whistle she knows is coming from Zack. “If you’re going to blame me, Hart, I’m going to give you something to blame me for. Wait here.”

Kim sputters as she shoots up in the seat and grips the arm rests until the fabric tears, “what?” 

Trini pouts her lips in a kiss as she saunters off, putting an extra sway in her hips as she does so before heading into the kitchen and greeting the host of the party, “hey, Jonas, where you keeping the strong stuff?” He rolls his eyes at her and thumbs in the direction of the garage, giving her a warning gaze. “I know, I know, the whiskey is off limits, yada, yada. I don’t need reminding every time.” He raises his brow. “Dude that was once! I said I was sorry and replaced it with a better brand.” 

“Top shelf, left hand side, third row back and three bottles to the right. That’s what you want.” 

“That’s... oddly specific.” 

Jonas nods, “bring the tequila too.” 

She does as instructed, scaling the shelves as she’d done so many times in the short duration they’d known the head of Jason’s frat house. 

Oh god, she knows. Damn jock. 

They seem like decent guys though, already so different from the people in high school and Trini feels comfortable around them, she trusts Jason’s judgement. 

As she makes her way back into the kitchen, she sees Amanda leaning on the counter, running her finger down his chest as he looks on unimpressed and she has to hold back her laugh, “boy are you barking up the wrong gay.”

“I just wanted to tell you how amazing this party is. College parties are so much better than lame high school parties. I’m Amanda by the way.” 

Trini stands back, smirking at the display and Jonas glares at her over Amanda’s shoulder. “Oh, erm, okay.”

“Amanda Clark? I was head cheerleader at Angel Grove?” 

Jonas shrugs, “never heard of you, sorry. But welcome to college I guess.”

Amanda hits his shoulder playfully and his eyes beg Trini for help. “Oh I go to college in Florida, this shitty town is a bit too... small for my talents.” 

“I like this town.” 

Her eyes go wide as she backtracks, “oh, me too, I just meant that-” 

“Hey, Amanda,” Trini says and the girl turns in shock at the new voice, “don’t you have a boyfriend around here somewhere?” 

She sneers at Trini, “mind your own business, I was just saying hi to the host of this wonderful party, nothing wrong with that.” She turns back to Jonas, “don’t worry about her, she’s a nobody.”

Jonas raises his brow at Trini, “oh, she’s that Amanda.” He pulls away, ignoring the look of confusion Amanda gives him and takes the bottles off of Trini, “thanks, tiger.”

And damn it she could kill Kim for that nickname catching on. 

“Do you want me to get rid of her?” He whispers the question but relaxes at the shake of her head.

“Kim’d kill me, but feel free to get rid of her as soon as she or her asshole boyfriend make a gay slur when Dean comes back.” 

“You two are friends? You do know what she is, right?” 

Jonas furrows his brow as if contemplating, “Latina?” 

Trini snorts as Jonas starts mixing the liquor he had asked her to get. “She’s a dyke. Hey, Trini, does your mom know yet? I might have to pop by and tell her just how cosy you and Kim are tonight.”

He pretends to gasp as he places his hand on his chest, “Trini, why didn’t you tell me? I always thought you making out with Kim made you such an outstanding heterosexual.” 

“I’m just surprised she got my name right to be honest,” Trini shrugs, “and yeah, mom knows, surprisingly a little over supportive since she’s now made it her mission to attend every LGBTQ+ event with Kim’s mom and why the fuck am I telling you this you fucking hypocrite?” She huffs to herself and watches Jonas swirl the two cups in his hands before handing them to Trini before she shoots him a look, “you know Damiana is an aphrodisiac yeah? You’re mixing this with tequila for me and Kim? You realise what you're doing?” 

“Since I helped her pick out your present, I have a vague idea. Come grab the bottle before you two head out, now go away and enjoy your sex juice.”

“I fucking hate you. We are not calling it that.”

He scoffs, “you couldn’t live without me, sweetheart.”

She raises a cocky brow at a gaping Amanda, passing Jonas’ boyfriend, Dean, and Ty heading to the kitchen talking about football and wishes she had a bowl of popcorn. 

Kim is sat exactly where she left her, fingers still gripping the chair tightly and she relaxes as soon as she sees Trini. “Finally, what took you so long?” Trini shoves the yellow liquid at Kim before she reaches out to Kim’s jaw, angling it to face the kitchen. “Baby, what-”

Trini shushes her, “just watch and drink your sex juice.” She cringes as she says it and Kim makes a comment about Jonas and his stupid cocktail names. 

It’s not two minutes later that Ty has his hand twisted behind his back with Dean- large, built like a brick house, fullback position Dean- pushing him along and Amanda trailing behind. “Get your hands off of me you fucking fag.”

Before Trini knows what’s happening, a flash of black shoots past them and Zack punches Ty so hard, only using his powers a little, Trini and Kim can hear the crunch of his nose as it breaks. “It’s 2017, man, this is on you.” 

Trini gives a mock salute when Amanda glances their way and Kim scowls at her. “What did you do?” 

An offended gasp escapes Trini’s lips as Kim stares her down. “I promise I didn’t do anything, gorgeous, Amanda and Ty did that to themselves.” 

“What was that about?” Jason asks with Billy behind him, Tommi to the left looking curiously at Zack.

He always did have the best hearing out of all of them.

“Our awesome college friends are a hundred percent done with that homophobic, high school bullshit,” Zack answers as he comes back and bows to Tommi, “m’lady.”

“Hey, Zack?” Kim’s voice stop him for a second. “Thanks.”

He shrugs at her, “it’s been a long time coming.”

Dean winks at them and Jonas gives them a thumbs up as they re-enter the frat house. ‘Monster Mash’ starts playing over the speakers and Billy claps in excitement, “I love this song. Come on, Jason.”

“I’ll be there in a second.” Billy nods rapidly and begins jumping around between Zack and Tommi. “Are you two okay?” 

“I wish Amanda could’ve got bitch slapped too.”

“We’re fine, Jase, thank you,” Kim says over Trini, wrapping her long fingers around Trini’s wrist to ease her. He nods and follows after Billy after Kim pulls Trini into her lap and kisses her cheek. “I don’t know what you did, and I don’t want to, but I love you for it.”

Trini rolls her eyes because she didn’t do anything, and she regrets so now that Kim thinks she did anyway. 

“And... and thanks for sticking up for me earlier. It helped me realise that I need to face my demons and for the first time in my life I don’t feel like I have to do it alone. I need to let my girl stand in when I’m not strong enough to do so.”

“I’ll always be your girl, Hart.” She downs her drink, licking her lips at the sweet, herbal taste and motions for Kim to do the same, “drink up, you promised me a night of fun and there’s been too much drama so far.”

Kim raises her brow with a smirk as she gulps the honey looking liquid down. “We’ve barely been here an hour.” And wow, it feels like a lot has happened in that short space of time. “I’m sure you can managed to hold out for two or three more.”

Trini leans down to Kim’s ear, “are you sure? Because what you just drank is supposed to be an aphrodisiac and Jonas said we can take the bottle home with us. I was just going to get us fucked on vodka, but I think this is the better alternative.” Her fingers glide up Kim’s exposed abs and she grins when they flex on reflex. 

She feels Kim gulp under her lips as she presses a small kiss at her throat, feels a death like grip on her jersey and nails lightly dig into her thigh. “Make that one more hour.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Korn’s version of ‘Kidnap The Sandy Claws’ plays next and Trini whoops. “Finally, something I can dance to.” 

Zack and Tommi, as well as a few others, are already head banging, Jason and Billy choosing this time to grab themselves a drink, and Kim scrunches her nose in distaste, “how the hell do you dance to this shit?” 

“I’m going to show you how to mosh. Well, as much as we can in this limited space.” 

Zack screams the lyrics loudly as the music is turned up, the dance floor a sync of jumping bodies. “Erm, I think I’m going to pass on this one, baby.” 

“What’s wrong?” Trini has to shout over the music. “Is the infamous Kimberly Ann Hart scared she’s going to be bad at something?” 

Tommi wraps her arms around Zack and Kim’s necks, shouting through the lyrics and forcing Kim’s body to push and pull in all directions and Kim glares at Trini’s challenging smirk before she rolls her eyes when Tommi’s grip is unrelenting. “Fine, but you owe me.” 

Trini grins, wrapping her arms around Zack and Kim’s waist to create a full circle, “you wanted fun, so have fun.”

Kim groans as she’s jostled about, but she smiles at the enthusiastic look she rarely sees from Trini and tries to sing along. Trini smirks at her with a knowing brow as Kim’s fake enjoyment becomes more real as the song goes on and Kim rolls her eyes, “shut up and let me get through this living nightmare in peace.” 

“Whatever you say, gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either on here or my tumblr, @realist-tash


End file.
